


hadiah

by baqao (hiirei)



Series: twentieth of december [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Happy birthday Akashi Seijuurou!, M/M, NashAka, Plotless, crack pair
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/baqao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nash hanya ingin memberi hadiah padanya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hadiah

**Author's Note:**

> ● Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
> ● Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lain yang didapatkan.  
> ● For Akashi Seijuurou's birthday
> 
>  
> 
> ―Part 5: NashAka

Ruangan itu mendadak sunyi. Kedua orang di sana terdiam, menatap satu sama lain.

"Oh," si rambut pirang memecah keheningan, "aku lupa kau berulang tahun hari ini." senyum miring terpatri, membuat lawan bicaranya semakin memberi tatapan tajam.

"Aku tidak terkejut kau lupa. Sekarang apa? Kau mau memberiku sebuah kejutan?" nada sinis terlontar, terdengar jelas dalam telinga Nash.

"Ya, aku ingin memberimu kejutan ... Sei,"

Yang disebut namanya mendecih, tidak suka akan panggilan tersebut, "Aku tidak tahu kau tipikal orang romantis, Nash. Dan kejutan macam apa yang dapat kau beri?"

Tangan kanan Nash merogoh tas kecilnya, dengan cepat mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan menodongkannya pada Akashi.

Kedua alis Akashi terangkat, "Tak kusangka kau akan membunuhku sekarang juga."

"Cih, hanya ingin memberimu hadiah," bibir Nash membentuk seringai, "hadiah menuju Neraka."


End file.
